


ten minutes

by The_Empress_of_Everything



Series: The Great Collection [25]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Everything/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Everything
Summary: All it took was ten minutes.





	ten minutes

“Look, Bright Eyes, it’ll wash off…” 

Cobra had his hands raised in defense. When Lucy got angry, it was best to back away slowly and pray she didn’t feel like coming after him. Most things that upset her would blow over within a few hours, ( _the alligator in the bathtub was a notable exception_ ), but this…

As far as the eye could see in their tiny apartment, there lay neon blue paint. Sprinkled on the couch, dribbled on the floor, puddled on the hall rug, and the walls. Oh the walls. Turkey handprints made an appearance next to what looked like a giant outline of a snake. Stars and keys were also identifiable among the random splatters. 

Lucy stabbed a finger toward their beaming four year old son and daughter. “IT’S NOT OKAY. LOOK AT THEM.”

Cobra had to concede the point. It would take several baths to get all the paint off their children, seeing as they had taken turns dumping the containers of paint over each other in an effort to change their blonde hair to blue.

He sighed. This was what happened when he took ten minutes for a nap…


End file.
